Currently, the available treatment methods for lung cancer include chemotherapy and radiotherapy. However, the patients suffer intense pain from such treatment while the efficacy is far from satisfactory.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,618,495 discloses a composition for reducing cancer symptoms, but not curing cancer, which comprises an aqueous or aqueous organic solvent extract of one or more crude preparations selected from the group consisting of Astragali radix, Cinnamomi cortex, Rehmanniae radix, Paeoniae radix, Cnidii rhizoma, Atractylodis lanceae rhizoma, Angelicae radix, Ginseng radix, and Glycyrrhizae radix. 
U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,591 discloses a composition for increasing the anti-tumor activities of drugs such as mitomycin C and decreasing the side effects associated with their use. The composition comprises an aqueous or aqueous organic solvent extract of a crude preparation of Astragali radix, Cinnamomi cortex, Rehmanniae radix, Paeoniae radix, Cnidii rhizoma, Atractylodis lanceae rhizoma, Angelicae radix, Ginseng radix, and Glycyrrhizae radix. 
U.S. Pat. No. 6,379,714 discloses botanical materials as being of a pharmaceutical grade containing fenugreek. The patent discloses the process of utilizing a whole or a selected part of the plant to form an aqueous or organic extract. The biological material can also be processed to form a powder. In general, extracts of the plant material are preferred because they are easier to dissolve in liquid pharmaceutical carriers. However, powdered plant materials are well suited for many applications where the drug is administered in a solid form, e.g., tablets or capsules.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,495,175 discloses a process for obtaining useful materials from fenugreek seeds. The patent discloses the importance of dietary fiber including extracts from fenugreek seeds. A diet having adequate amount of dietary fiber is important not only in preventing the organ dysfunction but also in the treatment and management of diseases. Fiber deficiency is known to be a detrimental factor of several dysfunction and diseases, such as heart failures, coronary artery disease, diabetes, and constipation.
Fenugreek has been used in treating colic flatulence, dysentery, diarrhea, chronic cough, diabetes, and the like. The fenugreek seed is considered to be a tonic or dietary supplement. It has also been used in post-natal care to enrich lactation in nursing mothers. Fenugreek seed has also been used as a medicine for baldness and is being used as a part of hair tonics in some countries.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,291,533 and 6,503,529 disclose medical use of fenugreek seed for digestive problems. It acts as a laxative that lubricates the intestine of a patient. It also has a mild anti-inflammatory effect which makes it therapeutically effective for arthritis symptoms. This herb may also reduce cholesterol levels.
None of the above prior arts discloses the use of fenugreek extract as a pharmaceutical agent for treating cancers and tumors, especially the lung cancers.
From the above discussion, it is concluded that there is no effective drug for treating cancers such as lung cancers. Therefore, there is an urgent need to develop a medicinal composition effective for treating lung cancers and/or reducing the side effects associated with such treatment.